


Zuma's morning

by geminiangel



Series: Bourbon & Aspirin Universe [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm working on the next update and had decided to just scrap this bit before sending it out to my fantastic beta, Wolfnjag.   I was going to just trash it, but after the reaction to the grocery list and Mother's Day, I decided to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuma's morning

Zuma whined as he felt himself picked up. Again. Thanks to the Auntie Abby and the Uncle McSpoilsport, he couldn’t make it up to his bed anymore so he had sprawled in front of the thing that kept him off the stairs. As he was laid on a lap, he looked up. Yup, it was the Auntie Abby again. Halfheartedly, he dragged himself off her lap to lay on the cushion. Taking a big sniff, he laid his head where he could pick up the scent of his humans. 

“Zuma, it’s okay.” Abby squeaked his bone. “Want to play?” 

Zuma just put a paw over his nose. Couldn’t she take no as an answer?

“Did he eat anything at all this morning?” McGee asked Jackson who was watching the pup in concern.

“Drank a bit of water. He just laid in front of Jethro’s bedroom door and whimpered while I showered. Had to shut the door to my room last night to keep him in. Since I brought him down he’s just been laying in front of that baby gate thing.”

“Maybe we should take him to the vet. Maybe he hurt himself in the mattress.”

“Abby, he’s just sad.” Jackson smiled at the tender-hearted goth. “He was fine when he talked to Jethro and Tony last night.” Fine was an understatement, he thought. McGee had brought in his big laptop and sat it on the coffee table and somehow “called” the boys on it. Turning the screen to face towards Zuma, who in direct opposition to Gibbs’ rules, had been placed on the coffee table in front of it. When the call connected, Zuma had gone wild kissing the screen, pawing the screen and barking excitedly.

“Hey, fella.” McGee knelt down in front of the couch. “Want a treat? They’re your favorite.”

Zuma looked out over his paw. Maybe Uncle McGee had his humans today. Cocking his head, he didn’t see the thing that let him be with his people. He could see the treat in Uncle McGee’s hand. He didn’t want a treat. He didn’t want to play. He gave a little whimper and closed his eyes savoring the scent on the cushion.

He had told him humans last night that this was not acceptable. They belonged here with him in his bed at night. Tony was supposed to take him for his morning walk. Jethro was to throw his ball for him. They had no business leaving him. Where were they when that thing under his bed tried to eat him? Tony and Jethro were supposed to protect him. The pup thought for sure that his humans would come last night after he had ordered them home. 

He loved grandpa and enjoyed sharing the morning nap but he preferred to spend the night in his bed cuddled next to Tony who cuddled next to Jethro. Zuma wasn’t happy that grandpa had trapped him in last night. Looking over at his grandpa’s sad face, Zuma gave him a small woof so that Jackson knew he was forgiven. 

“He wants Jethro and Tony.”

“Speaking of which, hadn’t you better get a move on?”

“Yes, I need to go.”

“Should you take him with you?”

“I would, but what if the plane’s late? I’m not sure how he’d take the ride or the wait.” McGee laid the treat down next to the miserable pup. “I’ll just leave it here if you change your mind, Zuma.”

At the sound of the door, Zuma’s ears perked up for the third time that day but it was just the McGee leaving. First it had been the Auntie Abby coming. Then the McGee had come. Zuma’s ears drooped.

Abby made to pick the pup up again but stopped when he gave a little snarl followed by a whine. “I just wish there was something to I could do.” 

Zuma did, too.


End file.
